<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hope by king_lohengrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052079">Broken Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_lohengrin/pseuds/king_lohengrin'>king_lohengrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Blood and Violence, Concentration Camps, Death, Gay, Genocide, Gore, Human Experimentation, Jewish Character, Killing, M/M, Mad Science, Major Character Injury, Nazi Germany, Period-Typical Racism, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Surgery, Torture, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_lohengrin/pseuds/king_lohengrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auschwitz 1943.<br/>The infamous doctor Mengele encounters the punishment of a prisoner during his walk through the camp and sees an opportunity to join into the cruel game he and KZ-Kommandant Rudolf Höß love to play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josef Mengele/Rudolf Höß</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not Political, I do not support the ideology of the "Third Reich", i merely take an interest.</p><p>Also: Ive tried to do a fair amount of research, that doesn't mean that everything is historically accurate tho :D<br/>Sometimes intentional and sometimes not.<br/>Feel free to tell me if you notice anything or to leave any kind of feedback. Always helps a lot! ^^<br/>Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auschwitz 1943.</p><p>3 months had passed since Mengele was moved to Auschwitz-Birkenau as the new Lagerarzt. It had been a success in his career. He had studied to become a doctor but if somebody had asked him he had rather considered himself a scientist. The mere healing of patients had bored him. But scientific research, experiments. Yes, that’s what he was passionate about. And the Concentration Camp was a heaven for that. 
More subjects than he could ever “examine”. He could choose freely whoever fell into his eyes and nobody would mind. And of course, which was the best part of his new workplace, nobody would care or even ask about what he was doing to his subjects. Nobody would look for them. Nobody cared. And neither did he.<br/>

From time to time Rudolf Höß, the Lagerkommandant would come with an order from above. But nothing that bothered him doing. No, quite the contrary, he enjoyed experimenting for the greater cause.<br/>
He was very pleased with himself and the way the camp was led.<br/>
During the last weeks he had learned how it worked around here.<br/>
How to act, how they acted.<br/>

He was getting familiar with the patterns the SS-Officers followed while working. What triggered their attention and punishments. Or rather, what they chose as a trigger.<br/>
They used the smallest actions of the camps’ inmates as an excuse to bark at them, hit them and torture them as they pleased.<br/>
Mengele didn’t particularly care. It was not his job to make sure of the prisoner’s behaviour. He much more had eyes for their peculiar looks then their behaviour.<br/>
Oddities, disabilities, dwarfs, twins. That’s what would further his research for the discarding of the inferior races and more importantly, the breeding of the new Übermensch as ordered by the Führer himself.<br/>

He couldn’t say that he didn’t feel a certain joy in the pain of others though. It was not the same joy the officers felt when kicking and punching a random Jew until he or she fell to the ground unconscious. Oh it was rather a certain curiosity on what caused the pain he made his subjects suffer through.<br/>
But one thing in particularly brought joy to him. Höß had shown a keen interest in the doctor and his work. Ever since he stepped into the camp, the Kommandant had offered his help in choosing subjects and selecting them for him whenever new trains arrived as well as accompanying some of the doctor’s surgeries himself. And Mengele enjoyed the attention. Enjoyed working with him.<br/>

When he walked through the camp this afternoon, his black leather boots getting dirty as he took the muddy path between the rotting, overcrowded and especially stinking barracks, a high pitched scream and a dark growl of a certain familiar voice made the doctor realise that an opportunity for such a collaboration was just ahead of him. He smiled devilishly, the mud splashing beneath his feet and a first raindrop rolling down his pale cheek as he made his way towards the voices indicating new work for him. To the Apellplatz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muuuuuuuch thanks to my girlfriend who betaed this work for me ^^<br/>You're the best babe!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kommandant, in his striking black Uniform, holding up what almost seemed like a bat, was the first thing Mengele could catch sight of.<br/>After taking his last turn he could also see him. The source of the so painful cries.</p><p>A young man, maybe around 16, was kneeling in the mud before Höß. There was no obvious reason for his punishment, but did they ever need one?<br/>He might have been quite handsome, the doctor thought to himself, but one could hardly tell with the cattle being so dirty and malnourished these days. <br/>He decided to take another step closer, leaned against a nearby wooden wall and observed.</p><p>The boy was shivering, not only from the cold but in fear. Red streams of blood had mixed with raindrops, forming a little stream and making its way down the boys’ temple while colouring his face red. His white and blue cloths, which seemed way too big for him, were soaked with mud and dirt and were now clinging to his oh so fragile body. <br/>He looked even more miserable then his fellow inmates, walking skeletons watching the situation in silent shock. Nobody daring to raise their voice, scared of being the next one to suffer the Lagerkommandants wrath.</p><p>Höß didn’t care, didn’t listen to the cries. He raised his bat once more, smashing it against the boy’s other temple. A well-placed hit. Injuring the boy but without knocking him unconscious.<br/>He had cried out once again in pain, now cowering before the Kommandants boots begging for mercy.</p><p>Mengele knew the game. They had played it before. And he greatly enjoyed watching Höß perform his part. He admired his Kommandant. A tall man, blond hair cut in a short military stile, well built, a shining black SS-Uniform and always a stern glare on his face. No emotion, no mercy. He was a great example for the perfect SS-Offizier.<br/>But what Mengele liked the most was their share of interest. And oh did they perform it well. Now all he had to do was wait for his part.</p><p>The begging of the young boy, number 824620 as the doctor could read on his clothes, was without any use. Höß hadn’t even waisted his time listening but had hit the boys nose this time, breaking it at once. Making a new stream of blood colour the face and shirt of the creature beneath him red. When he rested his black leather boot on the boys` chest, a gloved hand reached for the short hair, forcing him to look at the Kommandant who was growling curses and threats. Mengele knew, his time had come.<br/>He stepped away from his spot at the wall and walked towards the two men.</p><p>Looking up at Höß and winking was enough to let him know the game was on before crouching down next to the injured boy. His expression changing from careless to kind and worried. A façade he learned to hold up so well before prisoners.</p><p>“824620…your real name is? I am sorry for the behaviour of my Kommandant. He sometimes loses his temper and forgets that you all can be quite capable workers. But don’t worry, I’m here to help. Let me take you with me and I’ll treat your wounds hm? Get you fit for work again.”</p><p>He took the startled boy and helped him up, supporting his walk when they started moving.<br/>824620 couldn’t believe what was happening around him, Mengele could sense it. He noticed the wounded look up at him, a small shimmer of hope sparking in his eyes as he was held by the doctor, his painful whines present as ever. Perfect, the doctor thought to himself while leading his new patient towards Block 10, his laboratory. An always observing Höß following them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy was shaking while sitting on one of the cold OR tables in the middle of the lab. <br/>A cold room it was indeed. White tiles covered the entire interior and the only furniture to be found were two white glass cabinets filled with medical instruments and exhibits in small vessels, a fridge and a sink. He whimpered and shivered, the place making the young boy’s situation even more miserable.<br/>Not for Mengele though, he was scurrying around collecting everything he needed to treat the wounds while whistling a tune from Verdi’s Rigoletto.<br/>The melody echoing in the almost empty room like the sound of the dripping blood, that could be heard lowly in the background. It made the entire scenery even more spine chilling.</p>
<p>The doctor set his patient up, taking great care in treating the wounds and making sure to be especially gentle.<br/>“Now…tell me your real name please, 824620 is too tedious and unpersonal.. I wish for you to feel well and comfortable after all. He smiled kindly while cleansing the blood off the boys` temple.</p>
<p>“S..Simion” It had been the first time the boy had raised his voice apart from crying and he did it with slight suspicion, Mengele could tell.<br/>“Simion then. I am Doctor Mengele, very pleased to meet you despite the circumstances. We will get you well very soon. I promise!” He petted the boys` shoulder before gently disinfecting the bloody temple and wrapping it up in a bandage, the child slowly easing up. After thumbing in his pocket for a short bit, the doctor held up what looked like a caramel bonbon with a bright grin.</p>
<p>“Do you feel very dizzy or would you like a treat, Simion?”<br/>Every suspicion, every pain had vanished from the boy’s face the second he saw the sweet. No matter the injuries and pain he suffered from, hunger was stronger. The bonbon wouldn’t still it. Not in the slightest. But it was food, and even better. Sweets. Something that had already been hard to come by in his former life, outside the camp.<br/>Without any hesitation he grabbed and devoured it, regretting it instantly not to have treasured the oh so precious taste of caramel melting on his tongue though.<br/>He looked up at Mengele with pleading eyes, slightly tugging on his white smock, completely having forgotten about his fear. “M..May..I..”<br/>“Have another one? Of course, Simion my dear, but later, yes? It wouldn’t be wise in your state, not that you throw up as well.”<br/>The Lagerarzt had to suppress a smirk. It had worked.</p>
<p>“Please, be a good boy, lie down on the table and close your eyes, will you? I want to reassure myself whether your motor skills work as they should and check when you might be useful for work again”</p>
<p>He looked up at the tall shadow standing in the doorway, nodding with a devilish grin as a sign to come in. The dark figure took his place behind the OR table, towering over the boy.<br/>“My assistant will hold you a little while I test the reflexes of your knee, not that you flinch away yes?” <br/>Both, the man behind Simion and Mengele, took their places, one holding the arms and one the leg. “I will count to three, yes?”<br/>He looked up at the man on the other side and nodded once more, his expression glowing with excitement now.<br/>“..Three!”</p>
<p>With two skilled movements the arms as well as the leg of poor Simion were broken over the edge of the table at an impossible angle, making the boy scream out in horrible pain and snap his eyes open while tears were openly streaming down his face. Just to see not only Mengele but also his prior punisher, Höß standing in front of him now. Every oh so little flame of hope that he had gathered from Mengels kind words, touches, treats.. broken.. Noticeable fading away when looking upon the two men, who stood in the pale cold light of the laboratory, a sadistic and satisfied expression on their face.<br/>“Welcome to the real Dr Mengele’s lab, little one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>